


'I think you'd better come with me.'

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a stand alone story based on recent images of Gillian Anderson wearing a police uniform for season 2 episode 1 of The Fall and the inevitable call on Skype to David that followed her wearing it...</p><p>There are no other spoilers for The Fall, however there are slight spoilers for Gillian's book, A Vision of Fire.  These in no way give away the actual plot of the story. </p><p>I got distracted from my other stories writing this, but rest assured more chapters are in the pipeline for both In the Beginning and In Sickness and In Health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I think you'd better come with me.'

She returned from a trip to the wardrobe department with a spring in her step and a wickedly naughty grin on her face. She was due to wear a metropolitan police uniform this afternoon on set and she had to admit to herself it was well fitting and did make her feel sexy. She’d been growing in confidence recently as far as David was concerned and more bold with him each time she spoke to him. She suspected the distance between them had a lot to do with it; it was far easier to flirt and talk dirty to him when he wasn’t in the same room as him and at the moment, long distance talking was all they had. She had last seen him in March and sadly due to their work schedules they probably wouldn’t see each other for a number of months yet. Although she wanted and needed him what they had was enough for her and they’d almost grown closer and learned more about each other through their conversations than they would have done if they’d been in the same place.

She checked herself in the mirror, tucking in the crisp white shirt into the black pencil skirt. She fastened the clip on tie and took the hat out of the box. She gently loosened her hair tie and finger combed her hair into place before placing the hat carefully upon her head. She smiled to herself as she picked up her phone, gave a small smile and took a picture of herself in the mirror. She wasn’t particularly good at selfie’s, they were somewhat new to her but she was pleased with the result she got and the photo definitely showed off what she felt were her best assets. She’d deliberately kept the black bra on.

She decided to send David a message to wake up to, knowing if she felt sexy wearing this uniform he would definitely respond in the same way. She finished shooting in a few hours and had planned to get a taxi straight back to her hotel, wearing a long coat with the uniform underneath. The wardrobe department never need know and it didn’t seem like she needed to wear it for a few days yet. She giggled aloud as she came up with an accompanying line for her picture and pressed send. She knew he’d see the funny side of ‘I’m afraid you’re going to need to come with me…’

++++

‘OK cut, that’s a wrap.’

She stepped out the revolving doors and out of shot to go outside and wait for her car to pick her up. She slipped her arms into her coat and immediately as she did so her phone vibrated in the inner pocket. She smirked to herself knowing who it would be and sure enough she wasn’t wrong as she saw his name come up on her caller display.

‘Hey,’ she said as innocently as she possibly could, biting her lip and unable to suppress her smile.

‘Hey you.’

His tone was brief and almost terse and she took her opportunity to tease him. 

‘You sound a little… Frustrated?’

‘Do I? Maybe it’s because I’ve had a fucking painful hard on all morning thanks to your little picture.’

He was trying to sound angry but she knew him better than that and she laughed breathlessly, knowing the low groan in her throat would have an effect on him. 

‘My little picture?’

‘Don’t.’

‘Don’t what?’ she whispered.

‘You know what. That voice. I just want to be buried inside you when you talk like that.’

She laughed and twirled her hair around her finger, pacing away from the crowds and around the corner. Luckily for her it was late in the day and the street was deserted. ‘You do?’

‘Fuck Gillian I can hardly sit still here.’

She could barely contain her giggles as she saw her car pull up, needing to end the call and get to somewhere more private so she could speak to him.

‘Can I call you back?’

She heard the click as he hung up and shook her head as she bit her lip and climbed into her taxi. She shivered as she thought of what she had planned for him next. They’d had what she hated to describe as phone sex once before, shortly after they’d come back from San Diego. She remembered coming harder than she usually did when she touched herself and knew it was because she could hear his voice and his breathing next to her ear. Today she was feeling brave and wanted to take things a little further, squirming in her seat at the thought of seeing him on the screen of her laptop on Skype.

She jabbed at the button of the hotel elevator, anxious to get up to her room. She impatiently shoved the keycard into its holder and locked the door behind her, shutting the curtains and turning on the lights. Her bag was thrown onto the chair and she checked her appearance in the mirror, flicking her fingers through her hair to give it more volume and adjusting her hat. 

She hit the green call button on her phone and tried to keep a straight face as he answered on the second ring. ‘Turn on your computer,’ her voice low and slightly breathless, a hint of her Anglicised Stella accent coming through. 

‘What?’

‘Your laptop David. You have Skype don’t you?’

She heard him scrambling around over the phone and could make out the lid of his laptop lifting as she fired up hers. Once she was happy he’d understood what she wanted him to do she hung up her phone and positioned her screen far enough away so he’d be able to see the entirety of her uniform. She decided to leave her high heeled shoes on.

He smiled to himself as he walked awkwardly to his study and hit the button, carrying the machine back through to his bedroom. He scurried up the bed to rest his back against the headboard. His hands ached to touch himself and he gripped the sheets tightly, waiting for the machine to load. They’d only done this on the phone before and he was harder by the second as he wondered what she had in store for him over her webcam.

He heard the familiar tones of Skype and clicked to answer, unable to help stop his jaw from hanging open as he took in the sight of her. Her hair formed perfect tendrils around her shoulders underneath the black and white checked hat. Her face wore the barest hint of make-up and though she tried to keep her expression serious he could see the hint of a smile as she attempted to stop the corners of her mouth from upturning. Her breasts were pert in the crisp white shirt and he could see the outline of one of those black lacy bras she had that he loved but which inevitably looked better on his bedroom floor. The pencil skirt clung to her hips and below it her shapely, muscular calves were accentuated in those painted leather heels. She looked simply divine and his thumb rested in the waistband of his pants, his fingers grazing his cock through the material.

‘Mr Duchovny,’ she began, her English accent in its full, perfectly articulated perfectly executed glory.

‘Oh God,’ he breathed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

‘I don’t remember telling you that you could begin?’

He looked up at her and watched as she took off her hat, running a hand through her hair and placing it on the bed. He moved his hands away and put them by his sides again, his breathing deepening and his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. He wasn’t sure he could take much more.

‘Sorry,’ he croaked, clearing his throat.

‘Now correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe the lady gets to go first in these situations.’

He nodded, folding his arms across his chest. He really needed to hear her speak in this accent more. His cock strained against the loose material of his drawstring pants and he could feel the fluid building at his tip having not laid a hand on himself.

‘No, you’re right they do.’

She paused to give him her best serious look, her lips forming a full pout. She reached to undo the clips of the tie, dangling it in front of the camera before letting it drop to the floor. He watched in awe as she ran her hands over her breasts through the material of her shirt lolling her head back gently. Her hand reached into the waistband of her skirt to untuck her shirt and he knew she’d grazed her fingers over her clit by her sharp intake of breath. She wasn’t playing particularly fairly but he didn’t dare argue with her. He’d much rather touch himself watching her than risk her turning off the webcam and missing her climax. She popped a button through its hole and slid her index finger between the cleft in her breasts.

Her eyes snapped up at him. ‘Tell me what you want me to do next.’

He took deep breaths to compose himself. ‘I really want you to take off your shirt. Please.’

She nodded, pondering his rather polite request and took her lower lip between her teeth, releasing another button.

‘More,’ she heard him croak. ‘I need to see more of you.’

She popped open the rest of her buttons, sliding her slender arms out of the sleeves and dropping the shirt to the floor. ‘And now?’ she asked him as she let her fingers touch her nipples through the lacy material, feeling her nipples harden under her touch.

‘Skirt. Please Gillian.’

‘Please what?’

‘I need to…’ he drifted off as he gathered his bed sheets into fistfuls of material next to him and she watched the arousal etched onto his face. The zip of her skirt came undone and she stepped out of it, one leg before the other, kicking it to the side.

He couldn’t help but gawp at her on the screen standing before him in black lacy pants, her breasts nearly spilling out the top of her lacy bra and her high heeled shoes still on her feet. ‘David.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Take off your trousers please.’

He moved quickly to the edge of the bed, undoing the drawstring of his pants and getting rid of them as quickly as he possibly could. He’d not been wearing any underwear and his engorged cock sprung free. She watched as he sat back on the bed, careful not to touch himself just for her. Her left hand was on her left breast, and he could see her rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger, her cheeks becoming redder and the skin on her chest flushing with desire. He watched as she pinched her nipple hard and he couldn’t help it, his hand landed on his cock and he stroked himself from base to tip.

She was aroused to the point that she was distracted from telling him what to do anymore and watched his face in the corner of her screen as his he stroked himself up and down, letting out a strangled growl as he was finally able to touch himself.

‘Bra please Gillian. Take it off.’

She reached behind her back to undo the clasp and shrugged her arms out of the lace, watching as it fell to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Her palm cupped underneath her breast and her thumb gently flicked her nipple, her areola darkening. She squeezed her breast and brushed her nipple with each squeeze, barely able to suppress her own moans. Her pants were still on and she was wet just watching him, his hand gripping his cock tightly and sliding up and down. She loved putting on this show for him; it was such a turn on for her to turn him on.

‘Gillian?’

‘Yes.’

‘Get on the bed. And please take off your pants.’

He watched as she slipped out of her shoes and moved the screen further down the bed. She rested against the pillows, her left hand still on her breast massaging it and he moaned as he saw those nails drag over her nipple. Her right hand was free and with her middle finger she began to trace a trail down over her right nipple and towards her belly. She hooked her fingers under her pants and slipped them off her legs before sitting to watch the screen. Seeing her hands on her nipples and his hand on his cock sent a new wave of pleasure through her. His hand was moving so slowly and she knew he’d be aching to speed up his movements, but true to his word he was waiting for her to catch up. She was sure this wouldn’t take long, she was embarrassingly wet and her clit throbbed between her folds, needing contact from her.

‘Keep talking David. Tell me what you want me to do.’

‘Right hand… Your right hand needs to carry on going downwards.’

She moved her hand and watched as he let go of himself, pausing for breath.  
She knew exactly how he was feeling and paused as her fingers touched the top of the curls at the juncture of her thighs.

‘You okay?’

He nodded. ‘I’m just… Wow Gillian. Do you have any fucking idea how much I want you right now? I have no words to tell you. No words to do you justice.’

She smiled, her hand pausing as she took a small time out from their role play. He looked up at her silence and their eyes met on the screen, his smile reflected back at her. ‘David. I miss you, you do know that?’

‘I know and I miss you too. So much. Too much actually.’

She could have sworn she saw his cheeks go a little red and smiled as his fingers lightly touched his cock again. Her hand fluttered further downwards and she gasped as her fingers swiped upwards against her clit. She arched her back and bit her lip, her breathing heavy.

‘Do it again for me baby, stroke upwards with your fingers slowly. They’re my fingers, that’s where my fingers want to be.’

She touched herself at his command, her body writhing under her own touch and her fingers sliding easily over her clit.

‘Touch your breast with the other hand. Use your nails to feel like my teeth. That’s it. Oh God…’

She watched as he swallowed hard, his hand hovering near his cock but not touching it. Her nails scratched over her nipples and her other middle finger swiped and stroked her clit, her touches becoming faster. She cracked open one eye to watch him in the corner of her screen.

‘Curl your hand around yourself David.’

He did as he was told and watched her, head thrown back towards the pillows, one hand stroking her clit and the other over her left breast. She was moaning as her hand sped up, her left hand pawing greedily at her breast and holding her nipple hard between her two fingers.

‘Are you…’

‘Yeah I’m so close David. Touch yourself. Touch yourself like you’re buried inside of me.’

His hand pumped his cock from base to tip with fast strokes, faster and harder than he’d ever be able to do by fucking her and his fingers moved upwards so the motions were over the tip of him. He felt the wetness there at the opening and knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them. The sound of her moaning as she got closer to climax spurred him on and he managed to force his eyes open. ‘Look at me baby,’ he whispered to her, his skin clammy and his lips dark.

Now it was her turn to force her eyes open. ‘Oh God,’ she moaned, her fingers plunging inside her and drawing more moisture up to the hood of her clit. She knew she’d be there in a matter of two touches. ‘Yes,’ she whispered through clenched teeth swiping her clit hard, her fingernails digging into her breast as she climaxed around her own fingers.

He watched her as she came, wishing he was in the room and wishing he was inside her. She was exquisitely beautiful when she climaxed and he growled as his hand squeezed down hard on his cock as he spilled himself over the bed sheets and into his hand.

They both lay against the pillows, breathing hard but in time with each other. It was an intimate experience for them both and the intensity had surprised them. He pulled his laptop closer to him so he could see the screen better and she did the same.

‘Hey,’ he said, his finger tracing her face on the screen in front of him.

Her heart swelled a little as she realised what he was doing, even though the positions of their faces were different and it looked like he was touching the wall behind him on the screen. ‘Hey you. Wow.’

‘Yeah. I think that’s pretty much all I could come up with.’

‘God I miss you David.’

‘I know. This is harder than I thought sometimes.’

‘Well something certainly was harder. Not so much now maybe?’

He laughed. ‘No, though I don’t think it’ll be long before he could go again.’

‘How are you? Besides missing me I mean.’

‘Wondering why on earth you don’t use your English accent to speak to me every time I talk to you and wondering how in hell I’m going to make it through this summer without you. Aside from that I’m good.’

She sighed, knowing she felt the same and knowing there was little either of them could to about any of it. ‘I know. It’s just…’

‘Bad timing? Fate? Karma for my behaviour between 1998 and 2008? I know. We’ll get through it somehow. You’ll get bored of me calling you every day before you go on stage after a while.’

She threw her head back and laughed happily at how far they’d come in the last couple of years. The late nineties thankfully were and felt like a lifetime ago. ‘Me? I never get tired of talking to you, you know that.’

She saw him nod on the screen. ‘Anyway, I should let you go. Knowing you you’re probably starving hungry and have to write tonight don’t you?’

‘Yes and yes. Well remembered. I’m getting to a crucial part of the story.’

His eyebrows arched at her and he nodded. ‘Really? Care to share?’

‘Caitlin kisses Ben on the subway.’

‘She does? Well can I tell you that Ben wanted to kiss Caitlin first?’ he asked, folding his arms across his chest and pretending to be annoyed with her.

She giggled and he smiled as her eyes sparkled at him. ‘Then the subway rocks and jolts them apart.’

‘Ok then what.’

‘Then he puts his arm around her shoulders, tangles his fingers in her hair and he kisses her.’

He inhaled deeply and she didn’t miss it. She knew this conversation had nothing to do with the characters in her book and everything to do with them. ‘And how does Caitlin feel about that?’

She paused, looking at him square in the eyes before speaking. ‘She says it feels like fire, and air, and water all at once. It feels like he’s kissing her with everything he’s had in the last twenty years. It’s twenty years deep.’

He nodded slowly, taking in what she was saying and holding her gaze. ‘So to write about a kiss like that presumably means you’re drawing on your own experiences?’

She smiled at him fishing for a compliment but took the bait. ‘I think I might have had a kiss like that before, yeah.’

‘Really? When? And who’s the lucky guy?’

She twirled her fingers in her hair, enjoying being able to toy with him. ‘This one time in California. I was doing this event with this guy I hadn’t seen for a couple of years…’

She watched in amusement and could see the cogs in his brain turning trying to work out if she was teasing him and who or what she was referring to. He gestured with his hands to his empty bedroom. ‘Please, do go on.’

‘We met backstage. He was wearing a beige checked shirt and I think he was having a bit of a tough time. We’d always had this thing going on from when we first met, this chemistry. And things had happened before. But this time was different. We hugged and I felt something change in the way he looked at me, the way I looked at him. After all those years, something shifted again between us. It felt like we’d almost come full circle. And I probably shouldn’t have done it, and he probably shouldn’t have done it, but he kissed me. And that’s how it felt.’

She didn’t get to see him lost for words very often but the smile and expression on his face told her that she’d rendered him speechless. She thought that might have come as a surprise to him considering he was half-heartedly married at the time and she was half-heartedly in a relationship but that had been the moment for her. The moment that made her realise she was done with wasting time on people she loved but who she wasn’t in love with. She was done with sex that she satisfied herself with, not really enjoyed. She either needed to be on her own or with him; the choice was that simple. He left his wife and a year later she left her partner. Who knows, maybe he’d felt it then too.

They’d both got lost in their own thoughts and she was first to break the silence. ‘His name was Robert Ducunnnny.’

He laughed but neither of them missed the serious undertones that their conversation had taken.

‘I think Robert probably felt something with that kiss too you know.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah I do. I think it changed a lot for him. I spoke to him recently. The poor guy’s got it bad for you.’

His voice had softened and his face was closer to the camera as he spoke to her. To anyone else they’d be talking in riddles but to them this was something they did. This conversation was backwards, flipped round and turned upsidedown. It made no sense yet it was so perfectly them.

She arched one eyebrow. ‘Really? I think I’ve got it pretty bad for him too.’

She heard him take a deep breath, then saw as he dropped his chin to his chest and then looked up at her again. ‘He uh. He said if I spoke to you… That I should tell you that he loves you.’

Her face illuminated with a smile and he saw the beginnings of tears form in her eyes. ‘You tell him if you see him that I love him too.’

They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds as they realised the weight of what had just been said. She hadn’t seen him smile this much since she’d been with him in January.

‘I will,’ his hand was on top of his laptop. ‘Talk to you tomorrow?’

‘Sure. I’d love to.’

She bit her lip as she ended the call and flipped down the screen. She got up off the bed to go to the bathroom and clean up, passing her phone on the chair which had just vibrated. Her eyes rolled but the smile on her face betrayed any annoyance as she swiped her thumb across the screen and read her text message.

‘You do know I meant that xx’

She smiled and hit reply. ‘I do. And you should know I meant it too xx’


End file.
